Light of Love
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: Oneshot ::: Tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh memenuhi ruang opera. Temari berhasil menjadi soloist terbaik/Kau dapat karangan bunga lagi/ya, pengirimnya Shikamaru Nara/AU


Langit agak gelap tak bersahabat. Angin pun berhembus seolah mengisyaratkan hujan akan segera menyisir bumi. Biar begitu, keadaan alam yang sudah tak bersahabat tak mampu menginterupsi mobil scion putih itu untuk kembali. Di pinggir jalan, kendaraan itu tetap berhenti-berjalan-berhenti-berjalan. Memastikan benar, sebuah alamat yang akan mempertemukan sang pemilik mobil dengan pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Sebentar lagi tampaknya akan hujan lebat, apa kita teruskan, Nona?" sang sopir mengawasi dari pantulan spion. Memandang sang majikan yang tengah duduk di belakang.

"Teruskan saja. Tanyakan lagi alamat Shikamaru pada restoran di depan. Mungkin ada orang di sana yang tahu." Matanya memandang teduh. Hari ini, pemuda itu harus berhasil ia temukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /that's right/ but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, Alur sesat (?)**, **No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_Bacalah dengan santai, sebelum tersesat dalam kebingungan_)

-**Light of Love**-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BIARKAN AKU MATI ...!"

Mati-matian dikerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepas beberapa pasang tangan yang memeganginya. Tubuh semampai itu meronta keras, terus berusaha melawan kala ia rasakan tak sedikit dari 5 orang berada di sekelilingnya.

Karura juga di sana. Meskipun semua gelap, namun Temari tahu ibunya berada di sana. Isak tangis sang ibu jelas menjadi penanda kehadirannya.

"Beri dia dosis tinggi!"

Suara berat laki-laki menginterupsi jemari-jemari itu mencengkramnya makin kuat. Setelahnya tusukan benda kecil dan tajam terasa menancap di lengan kanan gadis _blonde _itu. Samar-samar, suara tangisan Karura, kebisingan di sana—senyap perlahan tak terdengar lagi. Seiring kesadaran yang pudar seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu dari alat musik _Hornbostel-Sachs_baru saja berhenti berdawai. 4 senarnya tergesek sempurna tanpa celah yang cacat. Ada beberapa Bar dari _Partiture_ yang dimainkannya secara aransemen. Itulah yang membuat melodi victory yang dipopulerkan oleh BondShine, mendapat_ plus_ dari sebuah pertunjukan opera saat kembali dimainkan oleh sebuah _Orchestra Hall_.

Tim yang terdiri dari 47 orang, termasuk seorang _maestro—_si pemimpin musik harmoni, dan dia—si _soloist_, Gadis _blonde_ dengan perawakan yang jelita, Temari. Di atas panggung khusus itu, ia berdiri memainkan Biolanya. Dia tokoh utama simponi ini. Tersenyum memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya turun mengakhiri penampilan _soloist-_nya.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan nan sorak sorai penonton masih menggiringi kepergian para personil _Orchestra Hall, _meskipun seluruhnya sudah tak terlihat lagi di atas panggung. Keseluruhannya beranjak menyusuri lorong panjang yang menghubungkan panggung opera dengan kamar istirahat.

Beberapa dari pemain saling merangkul senang, kebahagiaan atas suksesnya penampilan mereka. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka bermain. Dalam satu bulan sekali, mereka akan menggelar panggung besar yang bahkan disiarkan langsung di sebuah stasiun televisi Tokyo. Setiap penampilan adalah doa bagi mereka.

Temari sendiri, telah menjadi _soloist_ terbaik sejak 3 tahun panggung _Orchestra Hall_ memulai debutnya.

"Dapat lagi ...?" gadis dengan cepolan rambut di kedua ujung kepalanya meletakkan _Violoncello_ di atas meja rias. Tangan kanannya merogoh bagian bawah meja, berusaha mencari kotak berukuran persegi panjang, tempat penyimpanan alat musiknya. Sementara matanya tertuju ke arah Temari yang menggenggam _bouquet_ mawar merah.

Gadis _blonde _itu tersenyum menatap _bouquet-_nya, "Ya, masih dengan pengirim yang sama ... Shikamaru Nara." Iris hijaunya menatap kertas kecil yang terkatung di ujung _bouquet_.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" gadis dengan perawakan eropa muncul dari balik ruang ganti, Sakura. Salah satu pemegang _Viola alto_ merupakan salah satu pemain terbaik di _Orchestra Hall._ Kakinya melangkah ringan mendudukan dirinya di atas meja rias. Memang bukan sebuah tempat yang pantas untuk diduduki. Tapi beberapa pemain seperti Sakura, lebih memultikan meja rias itu dengan fungsi ganda.

"Tidak, Sasori yang memberikannya."

"Apa dia tidak mau memberikan sendiri? Mengapa harus lewat penjaga tiket seperti Sasori?" rutinitas yang selalu dialami temari, satu tahun belakangan ini memang menjadi pertanyaan mengganjal. pasalnya, belum pernah sekalipun si pengirim _bouquet_ memberikan langsung kepada idolanya itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya." Bibir ranumnya tersenyum lembut menatap sekelebat bunga mawar yang berada pada lingkar rangkulannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi ...,"

wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap gadis _blonde_ yang berdiri tertunduk hormat kepadanya.

"... Apa kau mengetahui alamat ini?" dengan sopan, tangannya mengulurkan secarik kertas berisi dua paragraf yang terdiri dari beberapa kata dan angka.

Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat jalan yang ditanyakan, "Masih beberapa blok dari sini ..." tangan keriputnya menunjuk selurus jalan yang harus Temari ambil.

"Oh, terima kasih ..." sekadar membungkukkan badan, berucap sebagai rasa hormatnya. Ia pamit dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. "Lanjutkan saja sampai beberapa blok di depan ..." jemari kurusnya menunjuk jalan lurus yang menjadi patokan kepada sang sopir.

'_Shikamaru, aku akan menemuimu...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hay ...?" suara baritone terdengar dari arah kanannya.

Sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap menunjukan mimik yang biasa, "Siapa?" serunya mengadah ke arah yang diyakininya sebagai tempat sumber suara.

"Shikamaru."

Nama yang sangat _familiar_ dalam setahun ingatannya. Mendengar nama itu terucap, Temari hanya terpaku bergeming.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari, Itachi-_san_ sudah menjemputmu ..." seru gadis dengan kuncir kuda memanggil dari arah pintu. Seruannya menghentikan kegiatan ketiga gadis yang masih memperbincangkan _bouquet _dan pengirim rahasianya.

"... Dia bilang jangan terlalu lama" sambungnya lagi, menyampaikan pesan.

"Terima kasih, Ino ... katakan padanya aku ke sana sebentar lagi."

Sementara yang dititipi pesan hanya mendengus kesal. Menjadi merpati pos di tengah malam seperti ini menyebalkan.

"... Sakura tolong bawakan biolaku, hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang. Besok ketika latihan tolong bawakan lagi ..." kedua telapak tanganya menyatu di depan dada, berharap agar Sakura bersedia memenuhi permintaanya.

"Anak muda yang di mabuk cinta ..." Tenten hanya meledek dari balik loker penyimpanan. gelak tawa menyusul terdengar dari beberapa personil _Orchestra_ yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Nona manis ..., nikmati kencanmu." Gadis berambut _pink _ itu mengambil biola Temari dan menyatukan dengan kotak _Viola alto_ miliknya.

Mendapati sang sahabat bersedia membantu, segera saja ia melangkah keluar menemui sang kekasih. Itachi Uciha sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun. Hubungan itu akan berakhir ke jenjang pernikahan beberapa bulan lagi—begitu rencana pasangan itu.

"Itachi-_kun _...?"

Putra sulung dari keluarga Uciha itu tengah menunggunya. Tubuhnya bersandar di pintu keluar sayap kanan gedung. Seulas senyuman tergurat di sana, malam ini sebuah kencan siap menanti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scion putih Temari kembali berhenti, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghentikan seseorang untuk menanyai keberadaan letak alamat pada kertas yang terus saja tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Permisi nona ..., anda mengetahui alamat ini?" kali ini dilabuhkan pertanyaan itu pada seorang wanita muda dengan stelan jas biru. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang pekerja kantoran, begitulah yang Terlintas saat melihat penampilannya—mungkin.

Tanpa melihat lagi, wanita muda itu menjawab dengan cepat, "Maaf, aku orang baru di sini ..."

Bukan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya, hanya berpaku pada jawaban dari wanita paruh baya tadi tidak akan membuatnya sampai ke tujuan dengan cermat. Temari harus menemukan orang lain yang bisa memberi petunjuk lebih dekat.

_Shikamaru ...? mengapa begitu susah untuk bertemu denganmu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu ...?" Suara baritone-nya terdengar lagi, melihat gadis _blonde _itu hanya diam menyikapi kedatangannya.

"Silakan ...," Kali ini ia menjawab, irisnya menatap lurus ke depan, "Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan namamu ...?" lanjutnya, setelah merasakan Shikamaru telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini untukmu." _Bouquet_ mawar yang selalu dikirimnya kepada Temari seusai pertunjukan opera, kini ia berikan lagi secara langsung—untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau ... Shikamaru yang sama?" Temari bertanya heran. Merasakan _bouquet_ besar sudah berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan bunga mawar secara langsung kepadamu ..."

Gadis _blonde _itu tersenyum. ia menarik nafas panjang, sekadar menikmati udara di taman rumah sakit yang bebas dari aroma obat-obatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itachi –_kun_, kita mau ke mana ...?" Jalan asing yang jarang sekali dilalui. Lampu jalan terpancar indah dari sudut-sudut jalan, berjajar rapi seperti menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ke tempat romantis."

Ada banyak cara yang akan dilakukan putra sulung Uciha ini untuk menyenangkan kekasih hatinya., "Aku mencintaimu ..." ucapnya lagi, setelah mengatakan tujuan mereka.

"Aku juga." Entah berapa kali hari ini ia tersenyum, gadis _blonde_ itu benar-benar berada di puncak kebahagiaan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi Tuan, anda tahu alamat ini ...?"

"Di belakang rumah hijau itu, ada sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itulah alamatnya." Tunjuk seorang pedagang yang kegiatannya dihentikan Temari untuk ditanyai.

_Shikamaru ... tunggulah aku._

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jawaban rumah Shikamaru berhasil ia dapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihatmu, atau sekadar mengetahui seperti apa orang yang memberiku bunga di setiap akhir pertunjukan." Jemarinya memainkan beberapa kelopak mawar.

"Maaf ..., Aku terlalu sibuk sehingga _bouquet_ ini hanya bisa kutitipkan lewat pengantar pos." Terang Shikamaru. Nadanya sedikit kecewa tak memiliki waktu untuk mengantarkan langsung.

"Apa aku bisa melihatmu?" Iris hijaunya tertunduk sedih.

"Suatu saat kau akan melihatku ..., jangan bersedih." Dapat dirasakan kesedihan yang dialami Temari.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memberiku _bouquet_ bunga lagi ..."

"Mengapa ...?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bergabung dalam tim opera untuk bermain biola lagi ..." sudut matanya basah, air bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk yang berbeda.

"Tenang saja Temari, suatu hari penglihatanmu akan kembali normal ..., kebutaan ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Bersemangatlah! Aku berjanji akan membawa _bouquet_ bunga untukmu setiap hari ..." Shikamaru menggenggam erat kedua tangan Temari. Sementara yang disemangati hanya menatap kosong. Menatap dalam kegelapan yang tak pernah ia ketahui kapan akan berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memakan waktu hingga setengah jam. Itachi membawa sang kekasih ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat biasa mereka berkunjung. Sebuah tempat yang indah berada di pinggir pantai menampilkan pancawarna yang memantul indah di atas air, hasil adaptasi dari penerangan lampu restoran.

"Sayang, tempat ini sangat indah ..." agak berdecak kagum, bibir ranumnya kembali mengguratkan senyum kebahagiaan. Putra sulung Uciha ini membawanya ke sebuah restorean romantis yang baru saja diresmikan. Sesekali iris hijaunya menatap pemandangan sekitar. Meja yang di –_booking_ Itachi mengarah langsung ke pemandangan pantai malam.

"Semua akan kulakukan untukmu ..." tangannya menggenggam erat jemari kurus kekasihnya itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Itachi akan melakukan sesi lamar resmi.

PRANG!

Bunyi nampan stainless berbentuk persegi menginterupsi seluruh pandangan mengarah kepadanya. Belum lagi isi nampan tersebut tumpah ruah dan hancur berantakan. Bukan karena kecerobohannya, tapi itu—wajah syoknya tengah menyoroti sosok Itachi dan Temari yang berjarak lima meter darinya.

"KAU ...! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ...!" Pelayan itu berteriak murka. Sebisa yang mampu dijangkau, ia hempaskan seluruh barang yang ada. Jemarinya berusaha meraih kerah baju Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" Temari melepas paksa tangan pelayan dari kerah baju kekasihnya, beberapa pelayan lain ikut berdatangan. Berusaha menghentikan keributan yang ditimbulkan salah satu karyawan restoran.

"TANYA SAJA PADA LELAKI BEJAT INI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar tinggi menyambutnya. Rumah bergaya minimalis itu tetap terlihat megah ketika halamannya seakan menyambut para pemain voli bisa bermain di sana. Luas sekali—begitu yang dapat ditangkap matanya. Tanpa ragu lagi, dijejakkan langkah kakinya masuk ke halaman melewati pagar yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Permisi ..."

Sapanya ramah, kepada sosok wanita paruh baya yang membasahi bunga dari sebuah selang panjang.

Aktivitasnya berhenti, seraya mengadah ke sumber suara, "Ya, Nona ...?"

"Benarkah ini kediaman Shikamaru ...?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya lama, sesuatu seperti mengingatkannya pada sebuah pesan.

"Benar Nona, silakan masuk ke dalam ..." Ajaknya setelah terdiam tak berapa lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang mengira, tinggal di rumah sakit itu menyenangkan? Hanya Temari yang menganggap begitu. Masuk ke rumah sakit adalah perkara yang membawa keberkahan tersendiri. Keadaannya berangsur membaik. Frustasi yang pernah menaungi pikirannya beberapa hari yang lalu, sampai pemuda Nara singgah di kehidupannya, tekanan itu sirna.

"Aku menyukai pertunjukan _soloist-_mu"

"Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha sembuh, dan kembali bermain untukmu"

"Baik, karena sekarang kau tidak bisa bermain, aku yang akan memetikkan gitar untukmu ..."

Nada_-_nada terpaut indah dari hasil petikan senar oleh jamari Shikamaru. Beberapa pasang mata perawat hanya memperhatikan dalam kebahagian tersendiri. Suara merdu terdengar menyusul dari keduanya, setelah beberapa _bar_ nada indah itu dimainkan. Mereka saling melengkapi, menghibur, dan membangkitkan perasaan yang terpuruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?" Spontan saja kursi itu bergeser menjauh, kala Temari berdiri paksa dari tempatnya. Ia menatap pelayan dan Itachi secara bergantian. Banyak yang meragukannya. Pertama ; ia tidak kenal pelayan ini, kedua ; pelayan ini mengusik kekasihnya, dan ketiga ; ada apa dengan wajah Itachi?

"... Apa kau bisa jelaskan!" Temari menatap kaku, terlalu cepat, terlalu aneh, kejadian apa ini? Bukankah harusnya dia berbahagia?

"Sayang ..., a—aku tidak mengenalnya ..." mimik_-_nya terlihat gugup. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan sesuat. Entah amarah, atau rasa malu. Hanya Itachi yang tahu.

"KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU! KAU BENAR-BENAR BERHATI IBLIS!" Pelayan itu berteriak murka. Sebisanya ia mencoba menggunakan kuku yang tak seperti serigala untuk mencakar wajah tampan Itachi.

"KAU MENGHAMILIKU DAN BERJANJI AKAN MENIKAHIKU! TAPI KAU MALAH PERGI TANPA KABAR. SEKARANG! KAU BILANG TIDAK MENGENALKU?"

Tak ada guntur yang menyambar di malam yang cerah, tapi malam yang indah bagi Temari berakhir bagai serangan badai kencang yang menggilas habis segala perasaannya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, giginya sudah mulai terasa sakit mengatup keras.

Menyadari keributan besar yang ditimbulkannya, pelayan itu mengencangkan kaki, melangkah menjauh meninggalkan restoran. Tak cukup alasan baginya mengetahui jawaban Itachi dengan amarahnya. Putra sulung Uciha itu pasti tak akan bertanggung jawab.

"Kau!" Iris hijaunya menatap manik Itachi murka. Menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang tak selayaknya ia dapatkan membuat sesuatu yang sakit menghujam dadanya. Segera saja Temari mengejar Pelayan yang telah berlalu lebih dulu. Menyelesaikan masalah dengannya adalah jawaban yang benar, dari pada dengan kekasihnya.

Sementara Itachi, hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Nona ..., Tunggu!" langkah kakinya dipacu cepat menyadari sang pelayan telah keluar dan menyebrang ke sisi jalan lain.

Namun, niat gadis_ blonde_ yang ingin membicarakan secara damai—sirna.

_BRAK!_

Tepat saat iris hijaunya hanya terfokus pada korban kekasihnya, tanpa diperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya lagi, Temari berlari saja menyebrangi jalan. Saat itulah, sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang tak dapat mengurangi kecepatannya lagi. Ia menabrak Temari ganas hingga tubuh semampai itu terpelanting beberapa meter ke depan setelah menghantam kuat bagian depan mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari ?" sang pemilik rumah memandangnya tak percaya. Ketika sang pelayan mengabarkan seseorang yang mencari putranya sedang berada di kediaman mereka sekarang.

"Bibi mengenal saya?"

Kepala wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa ia mengenali Temari.

"... Saya ke sini untuk bertemu Shikamaru."

"Yoshino ..., ibu Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi, ia berada di rumahnya sendiri."

"Benarkah begitu? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana ...? Bisa bibi membawaku bertemu dengannya, aku telah berjanji jika aku sudah dapat melihat aku akan menemuinya."

"Baiklah ...," Yoshino tersenyum lembut sembari mengajak Temari pergi menuju kediaman Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Shikamaru datang membawa _bouquet_ bunga lagi. Setiap hari, tanpa bosan dia akan selalu membawakannya untuk Temari. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyempatkan itu semua, sejak sang _soloist_ itu mengalami kecelakaan dan kebutaan—mengantar _bouquet_ tak lagi melalui pos, tapi dengan memberinya sendiri. Bahkan, ketika tidak ada pertunjukan. Rasa simpati itu membuatnya ingin sekali menghibur wanita yang sungguh dikaguminya itu.

"Shika, Aku akan segera melakukan operasi, Ayah telah mendapatkan donor mata untukku ..."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu hari itu." Seulas senyum menggurati wajah tampannya, beberapa saat lagi, Temari pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Shika, beberapa jam yang lalu Itachi datang berkunjung ...," nadanya terdengar pelan, tidak bersemangat menceritakan sumber masalah yang menyebabkan kebutaan untuknya.

"Lalu ...?"

"Ia merasa bersalah kepadaku atas kebutaan ini ..."

"Temari, Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya? Sebaik-baiknya orang, adalah orang yang bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain ..., seburuk apapun kesalahan itu." Jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan Temari, menyadarkan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang kuat.

"Dia akan menikahi Karin, pelayan yang waktu itu mengaku telah dihamilinya," menarik nafas sejenak, ia berusaha tegar melanjutkan penuturannya..., "Kau tahu? aku berterima kasih kepada Karin, karena telah mengambil seorang pengkhianat dari dalam hidupku."

Jawaban yang baik, Shikamaru menghadiahi elusan pelan di puncak kepala Temari, "Ingat Temari ..., sesedih apapun jalan hidupmu, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melanjutkan. Tidak ada alasan untuk berputus asa. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Terima kasih, Shika. Karena kau, aku dapat mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku lagi ..., aku ingin melihatmu."

"Aku juga tidak sabar, tapi Temari, besok aku tidak dapat menemanimu ...,"

"Apa? Operasiku akan dimulai tiga hari lagi ...? Kau tidak akan menemaniku!?" Temari protes.

"Ada beberapa masalah yang sedang terjadi di perusahaan keluarga ..., mungkin sampai kau selesai operasi aku belum bisa menemuimu. Apa _bouquet_ bunga dapat menggantikanku?" Aneh, belum sampai sebulan ia menganal Shikamaru. tapi posisinya dapat menggantikan kekosongan hatinya akibat kekecewaannya pada Itachi. _Jika Itachi mempunyai cara agar aku bahagia, tapi kau jauh lebih baik. karena memiliki cara untuk membuatku tidak sedih._

"Baiklah ..., aku berharap kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu sebelum aku selesai operasi. yang pertama ingin kulihat adalah dirimu ..."

"Aku jelek ...,"

"Tidak Apa!"

"Kulitku hitam ...,"

"Tidak Apa!"

"Aku seperti monster ...,"

"Shika! seperti apapun dirimu , aku akan menerimamu apa adanya ..."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Shikamaru menariknya pelan dalam sebuah rangkulan, dan mendekap bibirnya dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih lagi ...," ujarnya setelah mengecup singkat. Ia berbicara dalam wajah yang sangat dekat.

Meskipun Temari tak dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas menyapu wajahnya. Gadis _blonde _itu tersenyum lembut membalas perlakuan Shikamaru dengan memeluknya. Malam ini biarkan saja ia tertidur di pelukan Shikamaru, berharap tak akan melepaskan pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Ya, hari di mana esok Shikamaru pergi menyelesaikan masalahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"–A ..." Temari berteriak tertahan, kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. Air mata yang tak pernah diperintahkan untuk keluar, kini mengalir membashi wajahnya.

"Ini," Yoshino memberikan sebuah buku tebal.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menerimanya. Iris hitamnya membaca perlahan.

Lembar pertama ; Biodata sang pemilik buku beserta potonya.

_Ya Shika, kau begitu tampan seperti dugaanku._

Lembar Kedua ; sebuah tulisan _ Buku ini kupersembahkan untuk wanita yang paling kukagumi._

Lembar Ketiga ; Sebuah artikel tentang debut _Orchestra Hall _di opera _international_. Beberapa gambar pemainnya berada di sana, tak terkecuali Temari. Dengan tinta merah melingkar di sekitar gambar Temari akan langsung memfokuskan pandangan pambacanya pada gambar tersebut.

Lembar Keempat sampai menyisakan 2 lembar terakhir ; tetap berisikan artikel-artikel mulai dari koran , majalah, info internet, dan lainnya yang memuat wajah Temari.

Hingga lembar terakhir menyisakan sebuah tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi.

_Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan buku ini, aku tahu kau akan membacanya... untuk itulah aku menyisakan lembar terakhir untukmu._

_Temari, aku bukan orang yang bersemangat seperti yang kau nilai. Aku hanya lelaki payah yang tidak bisa apa-apa, yang hanya bisa terbaring setiap hari di rumah sakit._

_Tahun lalu, aku menonton sebuah opera lewat televisi. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bermain _Soloist_. Caramu bermain biola, tatapanmu, dan yang kau lakukan saat itu membuatku sangat mengagumimu. aku jadi memiliki semangat hidup lagi.._

_Kenapa aku tidak mengantar _bouquet_ bunga untukmu secara langsung? Maaf Temari, aku _san_gat ingin bertemu denganmu. Melihatmu secara langsung, mengenal wanita yang kukagumi. Tapi sakitku membuat aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit._

_Aku mengetahui kau masuk rumah sakit, Aku mencarimu...dan aku melihatmu duduk di kursi taman, Temari... aku tahu ini sulit... kau mengalami kebutaan dan hampir membuatmu ingin bunuh diri. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk dekat dengamu. Kau tahu, mulai dari hari itu aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama._

_Temari, aku hanya hidup beberapa minggu lagi. Aku ingin kau cepat melihatku sebelum aku mati, tapi belum ada donor yang cocok untukmu. Sepertinya pertemuan waktu itu adalah yang terakhir untuk kita... maaf aku tidak dapat menemuimu lagi.. bahkan tidak akan... maafkan aku Temari... ingatlah pada janji kita dulu... kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, meski apapun yang terjadi.. apa yang kau lihat adalah apa yang kulihat.. yakinlah bahwa aku hidup di hatimu... aku menunggumu di sini sampai malaikat menjemputmu dalam usia tua..._

_P.s.s : Kau cinta pertama dan Terakhirku.`_

"Shikamaru ...," Temari memeluk batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya. "... Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun ..., Aku ... Aku ..." sesenggukan membuatnya tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Yoshino menarik Temari untuk melepaskan diri dari batu nisan. Kemudian memeluknya erat. Dalam rangkulan hangat seorang ibu.

"Hiduplah bahagia Nak, melihatmu tumbuh dengan baik ..., meyakinkaku bahwa putraku masih hidup ..." suara Yoshino bergetar, ibu mana yang sanggup kehilangan anak yang sudah susah payah ia lahirkan. Semenyebalkan apapun saat sang anak hidup, seorang ibu akan lebih sakit jika anaknya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Dokter, apa cocok?" Shikamaru bertanya penasaran.<p>

"Ya , Matamu cocok untuk didonorkan kepadanya."

"Terimakasih _Kami-sama_ ..."

Orochimaru manatap heran pada pasiennya, "Apa kau yakin ...?"

"Ya, karena leukimia ini, aku juga hanya bisa hidup beberapa hari lagi, dokter jangan beri tahu Temari bahwa donor matanya adalah mataku. ketika aku mati nanti, segeralah lakukan pencangkokan mata untuknya. " Pinta Shikamaru.

"Kau ...?"

"Sudahlah dokter, berkat mendengarkan dan melihatnya yang bermain _Soloist_, aku bisa bertahan satu tahun lebih lama ..., aku akan menatapnya dari surga." Serunya menyeringai lebar. Ia melangkah ringan, bersenandung bahagia keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suster ..., bisa kau memesankan _bouquet_ mawar dan memberi kepada gadis itu mulai besok sampai operasinya selesai ..." ucapnya sembari menunjuk seorang gadis _blonde _yang tengah duduk di kursi taman—dengan tangan kananya, sementara tangan kirinya meletakan uang dengan jumlah banyak di atas meja resepsionis.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi sendiri ...?"

"Karena esok aku tidak dapat menemuinya untuk selamanya ..." Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia bahagia—bahagia karena telah mendapat kekuatan dari Temari, dan bahagia ketika dapat memberi kekuatan kepada Temari.

Light of Love**/END**


End file.
